


Bring Your Kid To Work Day

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [163]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Raising Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James got called in to work, no one can babysit, and Sirius still needs to go in to the shop today.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [163]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Bring Your Kid To Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hiya can you please do a fic where james and sirius are raising harry and sirius brings harry to work and it's just super fluffy”

Harry was perfectly content sat on the floor of the living room playing with lego, peacefully oblivious to the mild panic his father was having. Well, one of his fathers was having. James had been called in to do his presentation three days before if had been scheduled even though he was supposed to have the day off. James was panicking horribly, but Sirius-- the one who was with Harry right now-- was only panicking a little. It had been James's day to look after Harry so that Sirius could go to work at the shop. There wasn't time for Lily to clear her schedule for the day-- he'd asked just to make sure-- and now he was calling Remus. 

"Hey Moony, it's Sirius. Can you mind Harry today? James got called in." 

"Can't, I'm in hospital." 

"You alright?" Sirius asked, worry tugging at him. 

"Flare up. Miserable, but I'll be fine. Did you try Lily?" 

"Yeah, she's got a million chores to do and can't keep an eye on him at the same time." 

"Peter?" 

"He's on tour, remember?" 

"Oh yeah. I'd help if I could, but..." 

"Yeah, I know. Feel better, Moons." 

Remus let out a quiet chuckle. "Thanks. Good luck, I hope you figure something out." 

"Thanks." They hung up, and Sirius looked at Harry, tapping his phone against his chin thoughtfully. There were sitter services out there, but after someone had kidnapped Harry as an infant, they didn't take chances like that. No one they knew was available to sit today, and since James had a presentation, Harry hadn't been able to go with him. They'd had a rule a couple years ago that Harry didn't go to work with Sirius, but he'd been tottering around, getting his hands into everything back then. Harry was older now, and far more content to entertain himself without causing trouble. Gideon was his boss at the shop, and he knew that he didn't have a problem with kids running around-- for fuck's sake, Sirius was pretty sure he saw Neville just as much as Harry. 

"Hey Haz?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're gonna come to work with me today. Why don't you go grab a couple books and toys for your bag?" 

Harry nodded, then didn't move, trying to add another block to the tower. Sirius waited for it to topple, then cut in before he could start building again. "Harry? Do you remember what you're supposed to be doing?" 

"Erm." 

"Getting your bag together?" 

"Oh yeah," Harry said, getting to his feet and running off to his room. He left all his blocks out where they were, but they could clean it up before leaving. 

There was a deli down the street where Sirius could grab lunch for them, but Harry snacked like twenty times a day to keep up his energy-- and if he was honest, he was the same way; going in today without any snacks would just be asking for trouble. Harry was working on reading chapter books right now, so it was pretty easy to keep him occupied for large chunks of time. He wasn't as likely to fall into the pit anymore, which was a definite plus. Did Sirius feel one hundred percent comfortable having Harry in front of that many strangers? No, not at all, but him and James had agreed to let Harry go to school for his next year, which meant that it was something he was going to have to get used to. 

* * *

"Hey Sirius, do you remember what we got done on the- oh, is this your son?" Gideon said, easily switching from work talk to excited to see Harry, who he'd heard so much about. 

"I'm Harry, and I am six," Harry said, blinking up at him. He said his age like it was  _ very _ important information for Gideon to have. 

Sirius hid a smile, knowing that Harry wouldn't appreciate it. 

"Six? Wow, you're getting so old. You know, when I met your dad, you were only two." 

"This isn't Dad, this is Papa," Harry corrected. "They don't look the same." 

Sirius had to press his lips together for a moment before elaborating, "James is Dad." 

"Ah. Well it's good to meet you Harry, I'm Gideon, your- er, papa's boss." Gideon looked towards Sirius, then said, "Neville's inside with Alice today, if you wanted to... I dunno, you're the one with a kid not me." 

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, thanks mate. I'll get Harry set up then catch up." 

Gideon nodded and waved goodbye to Harry-- who dutifully returned the wave. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
